


I Met You In My Dream

by palpalnim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A little bit of Mingyu, Cat Hybrid!Jihoon, Coupzi, Hybrid Owner!Seungcheol, I can't get the idea out of my head, Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palpalnim/pseuds/palpalnim
Summary: Jihoon took a nap, and he saw Seungcheol in his dream.Featuring a lot of tunas and salmons.





	I Met You In My Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by one of @cheolhuns's tweet : https://twitter.com/cheolhuns/status/1132682396560531456. Thank you for the inspiration! <3

Lee Jihoon is a cat hybrid, owned by a businessman called Seungcheol. If anyone told Seungcheol 5 years ago he's going to adopt a small cat hybrid and take care of him, let alone date one, he would say the other person is crazy. He can't even take care of himself, let alone another living being. At first it was scary, having other living being in his house that he needs to take care of but Seungcheol grew fond of the hybrid, so taking care of Jihoon wasn't that hard since it became his natural instinct to do so.

Adopting Jihoon was an act of impulse that even his friend, Mingyu, told him he was crazy for, and Mingyu did a lot of questionable things. It was one of those days where Seungcheol was extremely tired from work and he couldn't deal with the traffic on his way home so he decided to walk since his office building and apartment is close to each other. He passed by a pet shop, he always took a glance at the pet shop just to look at the adorable puppies they have on display but that day, they had a big sign saying there's hybrids on sale.

Hybrids aren't that weird anymore in Seoul. His friends owned hybrids and he often encountered them when he visited his friends' place. It's not like they're bad or anything, it just hybrids resembles a lot like human except for their ears, tails and sometimes their teeth and it feels weird for Seungcheol to own something so close to a human as a pet.

He didn't know what he was thinking when he took a turn and stepped inside the pet shop, and his ears were greeted by the dogs enthusiastic barks. He quickly went to them and greeted the dogs with a warm smile, his hand reached out to ruffles their fur.

"Hey there, kiddos." He can't help but wanting to pick one of the dogs, but he knew he'll get attached too quickly to the dogs so he decided not to do it. The store clerk approached him with a small smile on her face.

"Are you looking for a pet?" She asked politely and Seungcheol turns to face her, a confusion on his face. "Oh, no. I just saw the sign outside and decided to look inside. I don't think I can take care of any pet though..." He trails off and looked around the place.

The store clerk raised one of her eyebrow and nodded, "Do you want to look at the hybrids? They're in the back." She offered. Seungcheol nodded his head without hesitation and followed the lady to the back of the store, where he can hear quiet meows and barks along with a few murmurs.

He was greeted by the sight of a bunch of cat hybrids jumped on top of each other as they play around and next to them, separated by a gate were the dog hybrids. All of the hybrids are male, he didn't see any of the female hybrids and he walked to the dog hybrids. They turned their heads to look at Seungcheol as they stopped playing with each other and approached the gate to greet him, their tails wagging happily behind them.

Seungcheol was happy by the sight of a bunch of dog hybrids trying to get his attention and he tried to give each and every one of them a pat on the head, smiling to himself as he noticed how happy the hybrids looked. When he was done, he moved to the cat hybrids section and they're very different from the dogs. They didn't even realize he was there as they continue to play with each other.

A small cat hybrid was spotted by him. Unlike the other hybrids that played with each other, he just stayed in the corner and laid down as he stared at his friends. Seungcheol called the clerk lady and asked her, "Is he sick? Why is he not playing with the others?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh Jihoon? He doesn't like to play, nor petted. He's been here the longest, but sadly no one wants to take him home since Jihoon often scratched them when they tried to pet him." She explained with a small frown on her face. "You should look at Wonwoo. He's pretty quiet but he's nice." She offered by pointing at one of the cat hybrids that just walked away from his friends.

Seungcheol shook his head at the offer. "If I want to adopt one of them, what should I do then?"

The lady seemed to be surprised at the question but she quickly gave him a polite smile and explain to him. "We let you spend time, preferably 7 days, with the hybrid of your choice to make sure you guys will match with each other since hybrids needs time to get used to their owners. We want you to build a connection with your hybrid first before taking them home."

"Great. I'll take Jihoon then." He says without hesitation, surprising the lady and also Jihoon, looking up with a confused expression on his face.

"Are you sure, Sir?" She asked in hesitation.

"I'm planning to take him home, that is if he wants to." He said and then he gave Jihoon a small smile.

The lady didn't want to question his choice anymore and gestures him to another room to take care of the paperwork and payment, leaving Jihoon still with a confused face.

* * *

Seungcheol's first time spending an hour with Jihoon wasn't as good as he imagined. The hybrid scratched him a few times on his arms when he tried to get closer, but he's not Choi Seungcheol for nothing. He tried to keep his distance to respect the hybrid and basically talked to himself for an hour long with the hybrid staring at him. He explained to Jihoon about who he is, about his friends, his family, his work and what kind of a person he is to get the hybrid's trust. Seungcheol didn't know if it worked or not, but he won't give up.

The second time he met Jihoon, the hybrid wasn't as tense as he used to be so Seungcheol is kind of glad for that, but he still didn't let Seungcheol close. He would hiss or tried to scratch him again so Seungcheol stayed in his place, asking Jihoon questions about him that Seungcheol is sure he wouldn't answer, which he didn't but it's okay because at the end of their session, Jihoon let Seungcheol give his head a small pat. That alone managed to put a big smile on Seungcheol's face for the whole day.

Mingyu noticed how his friend is more and more happy each day. Seungcheol is a pretty nice guy at work, a good boss to everyone but he can get pretty scary whenever he's mad and he got mad at least once a day. These days though, Seungcheol rarely gets mad and Mingyu silently thanked whoever is the reason behind Seungcheol's happiness.

On their 7th meeting, the last one, Jihoon has changed a lot since the first time they met. These days, he would even crawl to Seungcheol's lap and let him scratch his ear or just stroke his back as Jihoon fell asleep. The clerk lady approached him as he finished their session with Jihoon rubbing on his eyes as he tried to wake up.

"So Jihoon, how was it? Do you like Seungcheol?" She asked as she kneeled down to look at Jihoon's face. Jihoon stares at her and gave her a small nod, and that is enough to make Seungcheol's heart race. The lady stood up and quickly prepared Jihoon's stuffs which isn't that much. It's just a few clothes, his favorite toy which is a miniature keyboard, and a note of Jihoon's necessities and lists of his do's and don't's. 

That day, Seungcheol went home with a nervous Jihoon by his side. And ever since he adopted Jihoon, Seungcheol could never wait to go home from work.

* * *

 

It's been a few months since Seungcheol adopted Jihoon and it's another day at work. Being the CEO, it's pretty tiring to take care of his work in the office and taking care of a hybrid, which now is also his boyfriend but Seungcheol never regret adopting Jihoon. If anything, it's one of the best decision he'd ever made in his life. Who wouldn't want to see Jihoon's face whenever they got home from a stressful day at work?

With the thought of Jihoon, Seungcheol glanced at the clock on the wall in his office and lets out a sigh. It's already 4 PM and his work is nowhere near done. He can't wait to finish the papers in front of him so he could go home and be with Jihoon without worrying about the work he left behind. Just in time, his phone rang with a ringtone he set specifically for Jihoon. He quickly took it and answer the call with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, Hoonie." He greeted the younger male. His mood suddenly changed from stressed to the happiest man alive.

"Oh- hey, hyung." The hybrid answered and Seungcheol heard shuffling from the other side of the line. "Sorry, hold on. I just woke up from a nap, I need to wash my face first." Jihoon said in a mumble and walked to the bathroom. He put the phone nearby and turned the speaker on as he washed his face.

Seungcheol chuckles when his boyfriend mentioned he just woke up. "Do you miss me that much to call me right after you just woke up?" He asked and through the tone, Jihoon knew the other guy probably have a smug smile on his face right now.

Jihoon took the small towel and dried his face before taking the phone again as he walked to the kitchen. "I dreamt of you earlier." He hums and take the carton of milk, putting it on the counter and took his glass before he filled half of it with milk.

"Oh really? You must miss me that much, huh? Don't worry, kitten. I'll be home soon. Now would you tell me what I was doing in your dream?" Seungcheol hums at the thought of being home with Jihoon.

"You brought tuna and salmon home." He says quietly after taking a few sips of the milk. Seungcheol closed his eyes, holding himself back from chuckling. He should have expected that from his boyfriend.

"Can that not be a dream hyung?" Jihoon asked and Seungcheol knows he's pouting right now. He just wants to put his work away and go home right now to feed Jihoon with a lot of tuna and salmon, wanting to make the small hybrid gained a lot of weight and get chubbier.

"I'll buy you the freshest tuna and salmon I can find, okay? And we can have a sashimi party as soon as I got home." Seungcheol promised and he quickly put the papers away as he get ready to go home.

"Really? Okay! I'll choose the movie for us to watch!" From the tone of his boyfriend, Seungcheol knows just how excited he is right now and he can't be more happier than this. He quickly put his coat on and take his briefcase. "Alright, Love. I'll see you at home, okay? I love you." After Jihoon said his 'I love you more' to Seungcheol, he ended it and get out from his office room.

A year ago, Seungcheol never even thought about having a partner. And here he is right now, on his way to the supermarket to buy his hybrid boyfriend a lot of tuna and salmon because they're going to have a sashimi party. Fate works in a weird way, and Seungcheol couldn't be more grateful for that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that's it. I might turn this into a series of Hybrid!Hoon since it's too adorable to end as a one-shot. Please wait for more announcement from me!
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read this.


End file.
